


Private Rehearsal

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino can't handle it when he watches this specific man dancing right in front of him; something that causes him problems (or not?!)





	

Title: Private Rehearsal (One-Shot / Drabble)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nino can't handle it when he watches this specific man dancing right in front of him; something that causes him problems (or not?!)

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  
Private Rehearsal   


Nino saw the others leaving the dancing studio and cursed inside his head. He was instructed by their choreographer to continue practicing till he made no mistakes. Frowning he ignored Aiba’s mocking comments or Jun’s criticizing ones and turned his head to the mirror. _And whose fault is that?!_ It clearly wasn’t his. How was he supposed to concentrate when he had him moving his perfect little body right in front of him?! 

“And now I’m stuck here...” he almost growled but in the end sighed, knowing that the choreographer would demand nothing else than perfection. 

“Ninomiya!” the choreographer’s voice echoed in the now empty room, almost startling Nino. “Don’t space out! C’mon! One - two - three - four go!”

_I hate it that he’s so strict..._ Nino thought as he tried to make his body follow the rhythm. Once again, his eyes fell on the other’s body and found himself standing like an idiot admiring the so alluring view in front of his eyes.

The other met his gaze through the mirror with a stare that hid urge among others and made Nino realize that this time he was in big trouble. His mind started working fast and suddenly turned his head to the left corner and screamed with all his might. “Wait right there! Don’t move!”

The choreographer didn’t dare to follow Nino’s gaze. “Is it a cockroach?”

Nino smirked. _Poor innocent baby..._ The other had closed tightlly his eyes, standing at the exact same spot. Nino moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“It was dangerous...” he whispered directly in the other’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t call it dangerous... but certainly it’s disgusting...”

Nino shook his head and looked at the other’s face smirking widely. “It was... you see... _sensei_ doesn’t seem to know how hard it is for me to concentrate when he dances like that... what kind of thoughts pass through my mind...”

“You mean there was no cockroach?!” Nino simply shook his head. “Then, why did you ask me not to move?”

“Because I love having my beloved sensei freeze and well... I do have some ideas that require you not to move...”

“Nino” the other uttered almost trembling.

“Now let’s move to the most important part of the rehearsal... ne...  _ Oh-chan... _ ”   


 

 

THE END

 

 

A.N. This is the Ohmiya Drabble I was asked to write on Tumblr but I decided to share it on lj as well so here it is! XP I do have a soft spot for Dancing Riidaa *coughs* and after having seen the new damn PV I just couldn't avoid it - even though I know it's meaningless! XD

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

  



End file.
